Light & Dark
by Blyou
Summary: Dos seres, sin relación alguna. Están marcados por el pasado, cubiertos por las sobras . Se dirigen en la búsqueda para salvar a sus mundos, a sus seres amados y a ellos mismos . Alguien se interpondrá en sus planes, para tomar venganza del pasado, usando lo más preciado para ellos . Con un solo objetivo que ellos dos terminen destruyéndose.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

La luz y la oscuridad mantienen el equilibrio entre los mundos, entre las diferentes dimensiones que se conectan simultáneamente.

Dos seres, sin relación alguna. Están marcados por el pasado, cubiertos por las sobras. De mundos absolutamente distintos. El destino los unirá para siempre, sin embargo se hallaran separados, lejos uno del otro, sin tener la más mínima idea, que están hechos para estar juntos…

La simple respuesta que no encuentran, porque persiguen a las sombras de su pasado. Un pasado que creyeron olvidar, enterrar en lo profundo de sus sentimientos y memorias, pero que revive continuamente a donde vallan, atormentándolos día y noche. Diciéndoles que su destino no es más que una cruel muerte.

Se dirigen en la búsqueda para salvar a sus mundos, a sus seres amados y a ellos mismos.

Mientras que alguien se interpondrá en sus planes, para tomar venganza del pasado, usando lo más preciado para ellos. Con un solo objetivo que ellos dos terminen destruyéndose, causando su desgracia y la de todos.

**Capitulo 1: El despertar**

~_He venido por ti~_

Entre las diferentes dimensiones que coexisten en tranquilidad se encuentran dos mundos paralelos entre sí. Uno de ellos el Reino Tsuki (luna) y otro es el Reino Taiyō (sol).

Cuentan las profecías que cada mil años, nacerán dos seres con imaginables habilidades, de estos dos mundos, uniéndose para salvar a los reinos de la destrucción que esta apunto de iniciar.

Era un resplandeciente día en aquel enorme lugar. El Reino Tsuki era un mundo lleno de prosperidad y alegría para sus modestos habitantes. Este hermoso lugar parecía el mismo paraíso. Pues sí, en realidad tanta belleza no podía ser concebida en ningún otro lugar.

Todo el lugar se encontraba por verdes pastizales llenos de abundante vegetación, los arboles más vigorosos y las flores más bellas y con un aroma exquisito. Los animales jamás antes vistos y en el centro de este lugar se encontraba un majestoso palacio hecho de un cristal más claro y brillante que cualquier otra cosa. Pero a diferencia, es que el mismo palacio se hallaba en una tierra flotante.

Que en el inicio del castillo comenzaban unas hermosas cascadas de hielo y que poco a poco al descender de esta se convertían en la más cristalina agua. Que llegaba al pueblo dividido en pequeños canales que la misma gente había hecho tiempo atrás. Sus casas eran mucho más sencillas, pero vivían en una total armonía.

Esto se debía a su gran y más preciado tesoro para todo el pueblo y era nada más y nada menos que su princesa una dulce chica de unos 18 años de edad. Desde muy pequeña se le heredo el trono y tuvo que ser educada para guiar a su pueblo de la manera más justa posible.

La princesa Kagome, el único ser capaz de proteger el reino y poder tener el control de los 3 poderes sagrados. A su lado se encontraban su consejero y tutor desde pequeña, Tsubasa un muy querido amigo de la familia y un segundo padre para Kagome y su pequeño hermano Lee, que idolatraba a su hermana, muy inteligente y generoso con los demás.

Este día no era común, ya que se celebraría el cumpleaños número 18 de Kagome.

Toda la gente del pueblo y sus mismos familiares estaban planeando un grandioso evento que la celebraría. Puesto que Kagome siempre se había negado a festejar su cumpleaños alguna vez . Ella siempre decía que eso no tenía importancia, que solo sería un año más como todos los otros. Pero esta vez nadie le dijo nada sobre el evento.

Kagome como siempre salía desde muy temprano del castillo para entrenar sus poderes espirituales, que aunque parezca difícil de creer era un sacerdotisa que fue discípula de la gran sacerdotisa Midoriko desde corta edad, ella le enseño muchas cosas, pero lamentablemente tuvo que partir al mundo donde ella provenía.

Kagome intentaba revivir un gran árbol marchitado desde hace tiempo. Cuando el árbol logro regresar a su forma original. Kagome sé que do observando a este, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Un arma…sólo soy eso…—menciono mientras aun miraba el árbol. Poco pasó para que volviera a la realidad y se diera cuenta de algo. Que ya era tarde.

— ¡Oh!, genial—.Trato de volver lo más rápido posible al palacio.

En tanto Tsubasa y Lee hacían los últimos preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa de Kagome. Si que tenían suerte, ella había estado fuera desde temprano, lo cual les resulto muy ventajoso.

—Bueno Lee, ya sabes que hacer. Cuando el sol se esté ocultando tras las montañas, llevarás a Kagome al pueblo, donde la estaremos esperando para iniciar el festín—.Lee asintió ante el comentario de Tsubasa.

— ¡Mientras tanto iré preparando el regalo de oneechan!—dijo muy entusiasmado Lee. Se fue corriendo a su habitación. El regalo de Lee para su hermana era una preciosa figura de cristal de un ave batiendo las alas. Estaba seguro que le encantaría a su hermana y dijera lo que dijera debía celebrar su cumpleaños.

Tsubasa se encontraba en el pueblo que había sido adornado muy impresionante. En él se encontraba una pequeña plaza donde tenían todo listo para el anochecer. Las calles serían iluminadas por le lluvia de luces, en los canales se hallaban flores de cerezo blancas.

—Listo. Ahora solo hay que esperar—decía Tsubasa satisfecho de ver todo en orden.

Para cuando Kagome llego al palacio vio que este estaba en su mayoría vacío, aunque no le tomo la mayor importancia se dirigió discretamente a su habitación.

Poco mas tarde el sol comenzó a ocultarse. Y cerca de los alrededores del palacio se encontraba un ser al asecho de Kagome. Sonrío con maldad.

—La hora ha llegado…—murmuro por debajo.

Kagome yacía en la comodidad de su cama, sumergida nuevamente en sus pensamientos que no hacían más que atormentarla cada día de su existencia. De pronto escucho el susurro de una voz pronunciando su nombre.

—Kagome, Kagome…

Se levanto y se dirigió al balcón, pero no encontró nada ni a nadie; una vez más la voz pronuncio su nombre.

—Me esta llamando…—.Antes de que Kagome pudiera terminar desapareció de la habitación.

Lee toco la puerta, pero nadie respondió, extrañado la abrió y no había absolutamente nadie en ella, lo cual resulto mucho más raro y no de acuerdo al plan.

Kagome fue llevada a las afueras del reino cerca de lo que parecían ser unas antiguas ruinas que la posaron en el centro, siendo ella victima de un trance del cual no podía salir. De las sombras un hombre con piel de mandril salió.

Kagome volteo la mirada quedándole observando por un momento, giro su cabeza, se puso de rodillas y coloco las manos cerca de un símbolo en las ruinas. Estas abrieron una puerta un tanto extraña llevando a Kagome a su interior junto con el hombre con piel de mandril.

Ya en el interior de las ruinas Kagome permanecía en el aire rodeada por un aura y aun en trance. Aquel hombre intento tocarle el rosto, justo en ese momento el trance se rompió y Kagome volvió en sí, de una fuerte brusquedad rechazo la mano del hombre y este solo sonrió más.

—Veo que has vuelto en sí—rio con malicia.

—Naraku…—.Kagome se limito a pronunciar esas únicas palabras.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

— ¿A qué has venido?—pronuncio Kagome con rencor.

—He venido por ti—dijo serio Naraku.

— ¡Yo jamás iría con un ser tan repugnante como tú!—grito Kagome.

—Lo dices tú, quien es la culpable de la muerte de Kenshin—.La miro con frialdad.

Kagome se quedo atónica, eso era cierto ella era la culpable.

—Por tu culpa más personas están muriendo—.Naraku le mostro como todo su reino era atacado por monstros, younkais y como brutalmente era asesinados frente a sus ojos, la batalla incesable que Tsubasa y Lee enfrentaban solos, sin poder hacer gran cosa, exhaustos y sin mas fuerzas, seguían luchando incasablemente.

Ver como el reino, lo que más protegió en su vida estaba en llamas siendo destruido enfrente de ella. El miedo, la tristeza la invadieron.

Naraku aprovecho ese momento y la hirió de gravedad en casi todo el cuerpo. Kagome ya no podía moverse fácilmente, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Este ser tan frío y despreciable de Naraku usos su poder maligno y pudo atravesar el pecho de Kagome.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Él pronto fue sacando su mano y lo que yacía en ella un cristal resplandeciente en forma de la rosa de los vientos. Kagome tomo su mano y logro apretar tan fuertemente el cristal que este se separo en dos diferentes símbolos que fueron repartidos en fragmentos y esparcidos a diferentes lugares, al hacer esto Kagome perdió la conciencia.

Continuará...


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Sin rumbo**

~_Necesitamos tu ayuda_

Tsubasa y Lee se encontraban tan conmocionados por lo acontecido ,hace unos pocos minutos estaban planeando la celebración, cuando sin antes verlo visto varias criaturas malignas se dirigían al reino. En un instante todo el lugar se hallaba destrozado por aquellas criaturas; los aldeanos corrían por sus vidas, pero todo era en vano los monstruos los terminaban asesinando o morían por la multitud.

El sitio de celebración se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Mientras Tsubasa y Lee luchaban por mantener a la población a salvo sus esfuerzos no rendían muchos frutos.

Sin embargo así como todo empezó,así acabo. El reino entero no era más que escombros, las casas destruidas, todos los habitantes aniquilados entre uno que otro monstruo. Sin darse cuenta habían peleado toda la noche y estaba por amanecer, fue entonces cuando pudieron ver la escena el lugar parecía un valle bañado de sangre.

—¡No…puede…ser! —.Tsubasa se encontraba tan conmocionado.

—Esto solo es una masacre—comento Lee indignado. —¡Pero, pero ¿Qué paso con oneechan?! —hablo muy preocupado.

Nunca pudieron ver a la joven entre todo este acontecimiento , no había ni un rastro de ella. Eso era clave, si Kagome se encontrara bien nada de esto hubiera sucedido, ya que habría protegido al reino. Fue lo que Tsubasa y Lee dedujeron y salieron en su búsqueda lo mas rápido posible.

Habían pasado por lo menos dos horas buscándola sin señales de ella. Hasta que vieron las ruinas y solo ese lugar faltaba por revisar. Después de ver por los alrededores de las ruinas hasta que vieron la extraña puerta por donde su princesa había pasado. Entraron, pero lo que vieron los dejo paralizados, Kagome estaba inconsciente en una gran charco de sangre y con múltiples heridas. Ambos corrieron hacia ella, Tsubasa la tomo entre sus brazos y le toco la frente.

—¡Esta helada! —dijo exasperado. La tapo con su capa y la cargo en forma nupcial. —Tenemos que irnos Lee, este lugar pronto colapsará—.

El reino terminaría decayendo más sin la princesa en un buen estado, no duraría mucho tiempo en pie. Ella al ser el pilar que lo sostenía y encontrarse en semejantes condiciones limitaba las posibilidades de que ese mundo aun existiese, al menos en su estado original. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a temblar, las praderas, los bosques y todo lo que constituía al Reino de la Luna estaba derrumbándose.

Tsubasa dijo una palabras y pudo convocar el portal espacio-tiempo, los tres cruzaron por ese portal llegando a un mundo totalmente diferente al de ellos.

Tsubasa salió corriendo hacia algún sitio que Lee desconocía, luego de un largo recorrido que atravesó todo lo que parecía un pueblo llegaron hasta un hermoso palacio al estilo japonés. Al estar frente a la puerta dos guardias estaban custodiando.

—¡Necesito ver al rey InuTaisho,es de suma importancia! —anuncio Tsubasa.

—¡Quien se cree que es para exigir la presencia de su majestad! —reclamo uno de los guardias.

—Lee deshazte de ellos no tenemos tiempo—murmuro Tsubasa.

Lee asintió y se abalanzo a los guardias golpeándolos levemente para que se quitasen de la entrada principal. Con una gran fuerza Lee abrí el enorme portón, él y Tsubasa emprendieron su recorrido nuevamente. pero uno de los guardias grito.

—¡Intrusos, deténgalos! —.

Entre todo ese alboroto el rey InuTaisho se hallaba con su esposa Izayoi tomando el desayuno su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando uno de sus sirvientes entro corriendo hasta él.

—¡Mi señor…unos intrusos han entrado al castillo y se dirigen hacia donde usted se encuentra! —comento el sirviente temeroso.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —.InuTaisho se paro con sumo enojo. —Que cierren todas las entradas, yo mismo me encargare—.

—¿Querido?... —.Izayoi miro preocupada a su esposo.

—Izayoi será mejor que te quedes aquí estarás más segura dentro del palacio—sentencio su esposo.

Estaban siendo perseguidos por todos los guardias, pero pronto entrarían al castillo y podrían ver a lograba deshacerse de la mayoría, pero eran demasiados para una sola persona.

Cuando estaba apunto de ingresar al interior del palacio frente a ellos apareció InuTaisho.

Al principio el gran youkai pensó que eran unos simples bandidos que tal vez venían hacer un ataque hacia el reino, pero cuando vio a los intrusos se quedo sorprendido reconoció a su viejo amigo Tsubasa junto a un muchacho unos 15 años y a otra persona, pero no pudo distinguirla, por que llevaba el cuerpo y rostro tapados por una gran capa blanca, pero si distinguió algo el olor a sangre que provenía de ella.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda—.Tsubasa veía muy serio a InuTaisho.

InuTaisho detuvo a los guardias, pocos momentos después entraron al castillo.

—Manden a llamar a Izayoi— ordeno el rey. — ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto.

Tsubasa respondió negando la cabeza. Cuando Izayoi llego vio un poco curiosa la escena.

¿Qué sucede? — dijo un poco preocupada.

Ambas personas aun esperaban una respuesta por parte de Tsubasa, pero el no contestaba a sus cuestiones. De pronto Tsubasa coloco en el suelo a la persona que traía ,le quito la capa y tanto InuTaisho como Izayoi miraron con horror.

Pero si es…Kagome— pronuncio Izayoi.

—¡¿Cómo paso esto?! —.InuTaisho miro con tristeza a la chica.

— Querido eso no importa por ahora. Debemos curar a Kagome si no a este paso morirá—.Izayoi mando a que colocaran a Kagome dentro de una pequeña laguna que se encontraba dentro del palacio que según se decía este poseía propiedades curativas.

Después de que se atendió a la joven , Tsubasa y Lee tomaron un baño y se les proporciono ropa y alimento. Más tarde se hallaban junto al rey y la reina en lo que parecía una sala.

¿Entonces nos dirán que fue lo que paso? —.InuTaisho cruzo los brazos.

—Realmente no lo sabemos con exactitud, estábamos por celebrar el cumpleaños 18 de la princesa. Cuando de pronto nos vimos atacados por miles de monstros que asesinaron a la gente. Al buscarla la encontramos en esas condiciones poco tiempo después el reino colapsó al estar la princesa en ese estado. —finalizo Tsubasa.

—Querido lo mejor será mandar a traer a los chicos—sugirió Izayoi.— Si Sesshomaru se entera de esto no se como reaccionara, pero sabemos que el aprecia a Kagome,lo mejor es que él este en estos momentos con ella. —

—Tienes razón. —Suspiro su esposo.

Esa misma tarde el rey mando por sus hijos que estaban en una misión y habían salido varios días antes.

Entre un pequeño camino caminaban por lo menos unas cuatro personas entre ellos se encontraban los hijos del rey, Sesshomaru e InuYasha y unos sirvientes que estaban bajo la disposición de la misma entidad que eran Sango y Miroku.

Algo que era muy evidente es que estos dos hermanos no convivían muy bien entre si, es mas se odiaban casi a muerte, pero su padre les había enviado a un importante asunto que era recuperar la perla de Shikon de un santuario donde había sido protegida, ya que su guardiana había perdido la vida. Habían cumplido con el mandato y regresaban a su hogar, pero el camino era largo y tardarían por lo menos unos cuantos días más en llegar.

Esa noche se quedarían a acampar por el bosque. Sesshomaru siempre se portaba frío e indiferente con ellos, no aceptaba que InuYasha fuera un medio demonio y que para finalizar unos simples humanos los acompañasen como ayuda, cuando el bien pudo haberse encargado solo, no necesitaba la ayuda de unos seres tan inferiores. Pero por ordenes de su padre tuvo que acceder a tales condiciones todo fuera por que su padre le diera a Tessaiga una de las asombrosas espadas que se le heredarían a los hijos del rey.

Y mientras Sesshomaru se encontraba divagando entre sus pensamientos; el pequeño grupo encendía una fogata para entrar en calor.

Y bien InuYasha ¿para que su majestad quería disponer de la perla? — cuestiono Miroku al joven hanyou.

No es algo que me interese saber, todo lo que tiene relación con esa cosa sólo es muerte— sentencio InuYasha. Puede que fue un simple comentario, pero él ya bien sabia que el tener conexión con aquella perla significaba perder lo más importante.

—Excelencia ,mejor cállese— le dijo Sango.

Tanto Sango como Miroku sabían perfectamente que InuYasha no quería mantener alguna conexión con aquella joya. No después de lo que había pasado hace 10 años , tan solo por esa maldita conexión. La persona más importante para él lo traiciono intento m

Los tres se limitaron a observar las llamas de la fogata. El ambiente se sentía incomodo, por un lado Sesshomaru seguía con su indiferencia hacia ellos, InuYasha aun recordaba su amargo pasado y Miroku y Sango no sabían como apoyarlo para que olvidase ese recuerdo tan doloroso.

Sin embargo todos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un ruido proveniente de un arbusto cerca de ellos. Los cuatro se disponían atacar en cualquier momento, pero de los arbustos salieron dos sirvientes que ya bien eran conocidos por los jóvenes viajeros.

Era Jaken y el viejo Myoga quienes habían salido del arbusto algo apresurados, pues eran atacados por un gran monstruo.

Los cuatro jóvenes se limitaron a observar la escena algo decepcionados de esos dos, el monstruo que los perseguía no era si no una serpiente que bien ellos pudieron deshacerse .Cuando InuYasha se apiado de esos dos destruyó a la serpiente.

—¡Viejos incompetentes, ¿Qué es lo que estaban pensando?! — bufo InuYasha.

—¡Perdone usted amo InuYasha!,pero lo que tenemos que decirles es mucho más importante—respondió el viejo Myoga.

InuYasha cambio su expresión a una mucho más sería, pues le preocupaba lo que los dos viejos debían decirles.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Jaken? — cuestiono sereno Sesshomaru.

—Deben regresar de inmediato al palacio por ordenes de InuTaisho-sama— finalizo Jaken.

—¡Eso no responde a nuestra pregunta! —exalto InuYasha.

—No sabemos lo que esta sucediendo a ciencia cierta, pero InuTaisho-sama dijo que era de suma importancia que ambos regresaran lo más pronto posible se trataba algo de vida o muerte, pero principalmente usted debía estar presente Sesshomaru-sama — comento Myoga.

Ambos hermanos no quedaron muy convencidos ante la nueva respuesta. Decidieron volver lo más rápido posible, si aquel asunto era de tanta importancia.

Continuara...


End file.
